kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 412
Coming of Age Ceremony is the 412th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ei Sei's Coming of Age Ceremony is drawing near. A citizen of the City of You has a talk with the king about the importance of the ceremony and why it's held in the city of You. Though it may be that tradition plays a part, there is an important meaning behind it too. Each of the bracelets that the king is wearing holds individual meaning, Such as to repel evil spirits and wards off misfortune. You houses the ancestral temple of Qin's royal family and Ei Sei states that he is already aware of this. The elder tells that most people believe that the coming of age ceremony is merely a political rite to showcase the birth of a new ruler to Qin's citizens as well as the other states. However, the true purpose of the ceremony is for the new king to be accepted by the spirits of all the past kings that have risen to the heavens. He states that his family has been charged with the duty of looking after the ancestral temple for generation after generation. Hence, everyone has been overjoyed since the beginning of this morning. He wishes him good luck and congratulates him. Meanwhile at Kinen Temple, all the officials are gathering for the ceremony. Heki is amazed that the king has come so far and that the time finally has arrived. However, he is surprised at the the number of people gathered as they can't all fit inside. Shou Bun Kun states that this due that there are envoys from all the other states as well. Members of the Chu, Qi and Yan royal families and the chancellors from Zhao and Han have all arrived to represent their states. Heki is surprised that there are VIPs from the other states, who have travelled such a great distance just to attend EI Sei ceremony. Shou Bun Kun states that the last time there was such a gathering was at king Sho's funeral. However, they didn't come only to partake in the festivities. They have come as representatives of their respective states to gauge the Qin king, who is about to take the stage, and appraise him to see what sort of man he will prove to be. He states that is why this ceremony holds so much meaning. Today is the day that his majesty will be irrefutably recognised as the official ruler of Qin. Then the air changes as the Queen Mother steps in with her entourage. A lot of people are angered because of the state of Ai affair. However the air Ryo Fui gives off is even more impressive. They both sit down on the opposite sides as they are looking each other in the eyes. Shou Hei Kun and Shou Bun Kun sit opposite each other at a slightly lower level. Then everyone goes silent as the king enters. Everyone is stunned as It is obvious to everyone present that the atmosphere inside the temple has changed. Even the envoys of other states are shocked, especially the ones of Chu. They state that Ei Sei might not have the intimidating aura of their king, but they are being enveloped in it. Some older people that have seen the passage of many kings realise that he isn't an ordinary king. At Kankoku Pass, soldiers from the State of Ai have gathered. They managed to do what the Coalition Army couldn't do three years ago and that is making it through Kankoku Pass as a hostile force to Qin. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ei Sei *Heki *Shou Bun Kun *Sho mentioned *Shun Shin Kun mentioned *Queen Mother *Ryo Fui *Shou Hei Kun *Ri Shi *Sai Taku *Kai Oku *Shi Shi *Han O Ki Characters Introduced *Ei Etsu *Hi *Chou Chapter Notes *A citizen of You talks with Ei Sei about the importance of the ceremony. *Official and royals of other states have come to Ei Sei ceremony. *A army of Ai have entered Kankoku Pass. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters